


Hunter x Gomez

by LadyIDK



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Blood Drinking, Crossdressing, Flirting, Halloween, Inktober, Killua and Leorio are cheats, Kurapika is bad with party's, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIDK/pseuds/LadyIDK
Summary: It's Halloween, and Kurapika has been roped into going to a party by Leorio after losing a bet in a game of poker. Kurapika is prepared to suffer through a dreadful night, but it turns out not to be so bad a when he meets someone new. So long as he ignores his pencil-moustache.





	Hunter x Gomez

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!!!! This is part of a few fics I did last year for inktober buuuuut I didn't finish it until way after. So I'm posting it this year! Tbh 'Mature' rating may not be totally accurate but I wanted to be safe rather than sorry for the rating.....plus I haven't completely written off adding more to it later. ; P

It wasn’t losing a bet that irked him. It was that he lost to Leorio of all people. Truthfully, he didn't even mind what costume idea Leorio had demanded he wear for the party... but he minded very much that it was made of fucking tissue paper! What was worse was Leorio bragging about Kurapika’s loss to all of their friends. Now, everyone who was invited to Leorio's party knew what was in store for Kurapika all because his friend was incapable of keeping his mouth shut.

It was supposed to have been a low stakes poker game. It didn’t take long for that to change. The bet Kurapika had lost was about what he'd have to wear to the Leorio’s party. The blonde's 'punishment', as Leorio liked to say, was to dress as a 'sexy witch'. Kurapika was still suspicious that he had been conspired against in the game. Or at least Killua and Leorio had conspired with each other against him. Gon seemed and probably was, innocent.

The costume wasn’t all that bad in reality. It was just...skimpy, in his opinion. Kurapika had been given an off-the-shoulder black dress, which hugged close to his body, with flowing sleeves. A sapphire corset was worn over the dress. It was made with crushed velvet and black lace was tightly tied around it. The lace ended with a black, satin ribbon in the curve of his spine. The skirt of the dress, if it could even be defined as that, ended two inches or so above the blonde's knee. It had a slit trailing almost to his hip in a triangular pattern. Beneath the pattern was a layer of crushed blue velvet, the same material as the corset. The entire costume was, of course, topped off with a wide-brimmed, black witch’s hat.

Then there were the other two items Leorio had added on his own. The outfit hadn’t come with shoes, so Leorio had added a pair of sapphire blue platform heels and a pair of black stockings. The stocking’s helped to keep Kurapika’s legs warm, but overall it was...breezy as he walked to the address of the party.

There were a few kids still out trick or treating, but they were sparse. Another chilly fall breeze wafted down the nearly deserted street and a shiver shook through Kurapika. The night had barely begun and he was already tired of it. He’d never worn heels this high and they were hurting his feet. Overall, he felt highly uncomfortable and he was positive that feeling would only grow as the night wore on. A little voice had whispered to just not go, but Kurapika knew he’d never hear the end of it if he didn’t. Besides, he did want to see his friends. The times they could all meet up together were rare. The group of four had wildly different and busy schedules that almost never lined up.

Despite his embarrassment, he knew it was all in good fun. Except for the heels. He’d be giving Leorio an ear full about them. With a sigh, Kurapika picked up his pace, hoping to reach his destination and sit down as soon as possible. The sooner he was off his feet, the better.

It wasn’t long before Kurapika stood at the address, a large house in front of him. Loud, pulsing music vibrated the air even all the way outside at the sidewalk. The house's yard was full of gaudy Halloween decorations. Kurapika eyed the decorations critically... they were definitely in Leorio's taste. Fake cobwebs with plastic spiders in varying sizes were wrapped around the shrubs closer to the house. Plastic jack-o-lanterns dotted the corners of the yard, the light bulbs shining in between their grimacing or laughing smiles casting static shadows across the grass. Red and orange bat shaped lights were wrapped around the house. Kurapika passed by a tree as he made his way to the house's front door and a motion-sensitive vampire popped out of a coffin at him. A loud and mechanical ‘bleh’ grated against his ears before it snapped back into the coffin with a dull thunk. Kurapika rolled his eyes and continued. He pulled his phone out and quickly compared the house number to the one on his phone’s GPS one last time. This was definitely the address Leorio had given him, but it wasn’t what he’d expected.

His friend had boasted about how his new place was much bigger than his previous apartment, and it was. It was basically a small mansion, much more extravagant than anything he’d pictured the medical student getting. It was definitely not a place Kurapika thought the other could afford... though it was apparently a property owned by Killua’s family. Perhaps they went easy on the rent since Leorio was friends with Killua?

Eyeing the house a moment longer, skeptically, he wondered if he should even bother trying to knock when it probably wouldn’t be heard over the music. Manners won over and he raised his fist to the wood. Just as he made to hit the door, it swung open. Kurapika jerked his hand back and moved to the side as a man and woman strolled out. Well, the woman strolled out; the man stumbled precariously over his own feet, looking pale and completely disoriented.

Kurapika stepped back and out of their way as he caught the woman’s eye. “Poor thing overdid it a little,” she chuckled as if it wasn’t obvious to see. She wrapped an arm around the man’s and he leaned against her heavily. He mumbled something, but it was too low for Kurapika to hear over the pounding music. Without another glance, the two walked off into the dark, leaving the door open.

Kurapika watched for another moment as the two wandered away before he looked back at the door. His gut twisted as a small little voice told him to turn back, not to go in. Frowning, he stepped forward into the doorway. The music was so loud it was disorienting. Kurapika rubbed at his ears, with a wince, as he glanced around the empty entryway before making his way deeper into the house.

He’d assumed it would be a large party. However, he hadn’t realized how large it actually could be. Leorio, Gon, and Killua all had an exuberant amount of friends, so he knew that most, if not all, would be invited, but he hadn’t thought the list was this extensive. Kurapika wandered around and scanned faces as he kept close to the walls to avoid the other guests who were dancing or drunk. Or both, for most. He expected Leorio would have been waiting to bombard him the second he arrived, but so far he couldn't locate the other male anywhere.

He couldn’t seem to find Gon or Killua either, or any of their other friends that he knew would be here. Everyone was in costume though, so perhaps that was why. Kurapika wondered briefly if Leorio had already passed out drunk somewhere. He could only be so lucky.

That left him with the dilemma of not knowing what to do with himself. He didn’t like parties. Making small talk with strangers, especially when most of them were inebriated, was comparable to having teeth pulled in his humble opinion. He hadn’t expected it to be nearly this rowdy either, but perhaps he should have. Unlike himself, Leorio was a lot more sociable and made friends easily, usually.

Kurapika decided to leave the main room he’d been searching for his friends to try the other areas of the house. Room after room proved to be a waste of time. Each of them was filled with ear-splitting music, and when the inhabitants weren’t moving wobbly on their feet in a pathetic attempt to dance, they were tucked away in dark corners or on couches. Kurapika left those rooms almost immediately, having no interest in watching strangers doing things like that in public. To each their own he supposed, but he’d rather keep those kinds of things private and behind a locked door.

It only took a few more rooms before he became too frustrated to continue. With an annoyed sigh, Kurapika sat in an out of the way corner by the stairs, away from most of the other guests and hopefully out of sight enough to be left alone. He’d been there for almost two hours and still hadn’t seen anyone he knew. His head and feet hurt and now he just wanted to go home. Complaints and whines of his friends be damned.

“You look like you’re having an amazing time,” a voice chuckled from near him. Kurapika jumped and turned his head to a man propped up against the wall beside him. He opened his mouth to shoo the stranger away, but they continued to speak. “I saw you wandering around earlier, are you looking for someone?” The man a few inches taller than Kurapika, though with him wearing heels Kurapika almost matched him. He had black hair, slicked back away from his face, with wide and inviting dark eyes. There was also a thin mustache that stood out in contrast to pale skin, and the man wore a pinstripe suit that looked perfectly tailored to him. A black bowtie sat neatly tied at his collar, perfecting the look.

Kurapika realized he’d been staring almost inappropriately long without saying anything. “I was looking for my friends,” he stated. “They made such a fuss about me showing up but they’re nowhere to be seen,” Kurapika went on, just to say something as he continued taking in the other’s appearance. He cleared his throat, cheeks warm and glanced away from the other to stare at a spot on the wall instead. “Leorio, Gon, or Killua, have you come across them?”

“Sorry,” the other said simply. Kurapika huffed unhappily, lips curling down in annoyance. If his friends were that busy with other people, that he hadn't even come across them yet, was there really any reason for him to hang around the party? His only reason for coming had been to see them, so what was the point at this rate? Dejection slowly rose in Kurapika's chest, eating at him as he considered leaving without even getting to see his three friends.

“Excuse me?” A voice broke through his thoughts, and a cool hand gently grabbed his shoulder. Kurapika jumped, jerking away from the touch. He glared at the man who raised his hands up and backed away a half step. “Sorry, but I called out to you and you weren’t responding.”

Kurapika met the other’s eyes with an annoyed gaze. After a moment of holding the stare though, Kurapika relaxed with a sigh, tension leaving his shoulders. “I didn’t hear you. I can barely hear anything in this damn place, the music is deafening.” The dark haired man gave him an easy smile, the mustache on his lip shifted unnaturally.

“Agreed, it really only needs to be that loud in the main dancing room.” Kurapika found himself nodding in agreement. “Anyway, my name is Chrollo. Yours?” The stranger asked, watching him.

“Kurapika.

“Nice to meet you, Kurapika,” the other smiled again. “So you said you were looking for your friends? Perhaps I could help you look?”

“No thank you, I’ll probably be leaving soon. I’m beginning to think they aren’t even around, and there’s no point in me being here if they aren’t. If they are here and I’ve overlooked them, then I’ll probably get lectured later, but at this point, I think enough people have seen me to know I tried.” Kurapika paused before grumbling, “It’s just frustrating that I walked all the way here in this terrible get-up for nothing.” After the complaint left his mouth he winced. “Sorry, I’m being rude. You didn’t ask for all of that.”

“It’s fine,” Chrollo reassured, not looking the least bit bothered. His face, in general, was neutral with a polite and friendly close-lipped smile. “I can understand why you’d be upset, especially knowing that you walked all the way here. Even for a normal costume, it’s quite cold out tonight. I have to say, though, I’m glad you bothered to still wear it.”

Kurapika felt his cheeks warm slightly from the comment. “Are you trying to hit on me?”

“Only if I’m succeeding.”

Kurapika didn’t reply to that. Instead, he gave the stranger another once over. “Who are you by the way,” Kurapika asked, waving a hand at Chrollo’s outfit and turning to face him better.

“Gomez Addams.”

“Who?” The blonde questioned with a raised brow, having zero idea who that was. Chrollo's eyes widened, a smirk crossing his face.

“Gomez Addams, from the Addams family,” Chrollo repeated, then quickly snapped his fingers rhythmically. Kurapika blinked, confusion lining his face and kept silent, prompting the other male to ask, “You don’t know who the Addams family is?”

“I’m guessing I should, judging from your tone.”

“I mean it is an old show, from the sixties, but it’s kind of one of those things that everyone knows…”

“I don’t really watch TV. ”

“Ah.”

An awkward silence ensued after that. Kurapika turned his head away but could see the other out of the corner of his eye. Chrollo had a thoughtful look on his face. Kurapika glanced to the door down the hall as he told himself he should leave again.

“Would you like a drink?” Chrollo asked, breaking the silence and dragging the blonde's attention back. He inclined his head towards what Kurapika assumed was the kitchen. People were steadily filtering in and out of it.

“I don’t really drink…”

“There’s water and soda here as well unless you just don’t drink those either?” The other joked. Kurapika rolled his eyes but a smile ghosted across his lips.

“I,” Kurapika hesitated on his rejection as Chrollo’s eyes met his. The ‘no’ died on his tongue and the blonde found himself nodding with a soft smile. “I guess I wouldn’t mind some water.” With that, Chrollo lead Kurapika out from under the stairs and down the hall into the kitchen.

They wormed their way between other party guests in the doorway. Chrollo led Kurapika to the small kitchen table abandoned by everyone else in favor of the kitchen island lined with coolers of drinks and liquor bottles. He returned a moment later with a bottle of water and drink of his own.

Kurapika accepted the bottle from Chrollo and popped the cap off. He sipped at it as other male took a seat next to him. When Chrollo took a sip from his cup, his lip came back with a red punch stain before quickly being swiped away by his tongue.

“So what’s the show about?” Kurapika asked after a moment of silence.

“Hm?” Chrollo hummed before his eyes rose to meet his. Kurapika flushed as he realized the dark-haired man had been letting his eyes rove over him, from head-to-toe.

“The show,” Kurapika reiterated. “That your costume is from.”

“Ah, well, like I said it’s an older show, but it’s quite entertaining. It’s a family comedy show with a heavy macabre style.”

“Macabre family show? Odd mix.” Chrollo’s eye lit up with amusement at Kurapika’s comment.

“It is,” Chrollo agreed. “But it’s entertaining and endearing. Their family is seen as odd by the rest of the world, and to be frank, they are by normal terms, but they are happy to be their odd and morbid selves. They don’t question it at all because it’s who they are.”

“It sounds...interesting,” Kurapika admitted. He mentally made a note to look it up later, just to see the odd spectacle Chrollo made it out to be. “You said your character’s name was-”

“Gomez darling,” a warm feminine voice cooed. A woman appeared behind Chrollo with long hair as black as the man’s own. She wore a black, floor-length dress with a plunging neckline. It clung to her, accentuating her every curve. Chrollo immediately stood and her arm slipped around his in a familiarity but her eyes, sharp and playful, were on Kurapika.

“Morticia, my love,” Chrollo greeted with an exaggerated cry. He grasped her other hand and kissed it in an over the top manner.

“Who is your new friend, darling?”

“Ooooh,” a blonde man snickered as he also appeared from behind Chrollo. He wore a black and white striped prisoner’s outfit with a matching cap. “It’s a witch!” The blonde then whirled and shouted behind himself, where Kurapika noticed more people had entered the kitchen and hung back closer to where the drinks were. “Hey, guys! Gomez is cheating on Morticia with a younger witch!”

“Pardon,” Kurapika muttered in confusion. Most of the group turned and snickered while the rest simply rolled their eyes and continued their conversations with each other. Chrollo and the woman however….

“Gomez,” the woman gasped. She retracted her hand, raising it dramatically to her face. “It can’t be true.”

“Of course not, my love!” Chrollo declared dramatically but it was undone by his poorly suppressed laughter. “I would never dream of it, you know you’re the only witch for me!” Chrollo got to his knees while he made grandiose claims of his love and devotion to the woman who didn’t even try to hide her smirk.

“You should have told me you were in a relationship,” Kurapika interjected in the middle of the scene. An audible gasp and a chorus of snickers came from the group that had settled in the kitchen and were watching the other two.

Chrollo blinked briefly and he turned back to Kurapika, “Oh, I’m not really-” when he saw Kurapika’s smile, only half-hidden behind the bottle he’d raised to his lips, Chrollo stopped, but the damage was done.

“Perhaps it’s time we did go our separate ways, Gomez,” the woman laughed. She looked back at Kurapika, “Sorry for intruding on your adultery.” And started to leave but paused to throw a quick wink over her shoulder, “Careful, though, he’s a bit of a biter.”  With that, she wandered back over to the group where a pink haired girl handed her a cup.

“That’s Paku,” Chrollo chuckled, deep and full of mirth. “She agreed to be my costume partner. We’re both big fans of the show. We used to watch it together when we were kids.”

“I can see, you two seemed to be having fun.”

“While it is fun, we also made a bet that whoever breaks character first treats our group to a round of drinks the next time we go out,” Chrollo explained and smirked at Kurapika. “I got thrown off for only a moment but thanks to you my pocket is going to be a bit lighter next weekend.”

"My apologies,” Kurapika chuckled. He couldn’t bring himself to feel bad about it when Chrollo himself didn’t seem all that upset.

“She would have won anyway, damn theatre major that she is.”

“Still,” He insisted. “Perhaps you would have lasted longer if I hadn’t distracted you.”

“Well, you’ll just have to make it up to me,” Chrollo teased and gave Kurapika a wide, toothy smile.

“Perhaps, I might,” he acquiesced, with a blush and soft smile, as he looked into the other’s dark eyes and felt the warmth of them course right through him.

“So,” Chrollo murmured after a moment. “I’ve told you about my costume and its story, so tell me about yours. Since you seem to dislike it, why even pick it? Again, not that I’m faulting the decision at all.”

“Yes, I believe you’ve made your opinion on it very clear,” Kurapika quipped. “Ironically, this is a result of my own lost bet. The costume was Leorio’s idea, but my loss technically came from Killua. Never play poker with a Zoydlock,” He explained bitterly.

“Poor thing,” Chrollo laughed. “That’s what I’d like to say, but I feel like I must personally thank Leorio.”

“If you’re so fond of it perhaps we should switch costumes? We can have Paku give me a crash course on Gomez’s behavior so I can do him justice, and you can wear these torture devices.” Kurapika concluded as he raised his foot to show his heels.

“It wouldn’t look near as good on me,” Chrollo huffed but his eyes instantly locked on Kurapika’s leg, blatantly abusing his new permission to look.

“I don’t know. I think you might actually pull it off better than you’d think.” Chrollo laughed at the blonde’s retort and tore his gaze back away from Kurapika’s leg when the blonde dropped it back to the ground. “It is my punishment though, I can’t take it off until Halloween is over.”

“You can’t, eh?” Chrollo hummed, he leaned closer to Kurapika, this time tracing his lips up other’s neck before whispering into his ear. “But what if someone else did? That’s not breaking the rules.”

Kurapika’s breath caught and he leaned away. His face felt hot and he couldn’t bring himself to meet the gaze that he could feel boring into him. He should decline. The only reason he came out tonight was to see his friends and if they weren’t here then he should just wrap up the conversation and go home before it got any later. That’s what he should do, but what he should do and what he wanted to were entirely different now.

“Don’t have a heart attack,” Chrollo chuckled as if he could hear the blonde’s heart going a mile a minute. He gently placed his hand between Kurapika’s shoulder blades. His cool fingers barely ghosted at the bared skin there, giving Kurapika room to lean away again if he wanted. Kurapika knew that if he rejected Chrollo again he would let that be the end of it. They would part ways or go back to just talking with each other as they had been. “Looks like you have a knack for finding loopholes,” Kurapika breathed softly as he leaned into the touch on his back. The touch turned firmer at Kurapika’s acceptance of it, Chrollo’s palm flattening along his spine. “I’ll be owing you twice, I guess.”

Chrollo smirked.

 

* * *

 

They left the party together. Chrollo asked if Kurapika would like to go to his house.

“It doesn’t really matter to me,” Kurapika shrugged. “My apartment is quite a bit away though. We should probably call a cab if you wanted to go there.”

“Mine’s not that far, “ Chrollo offered. “I could always carry you?”

“I think I can manage,” Kurapika snorted. He did, however, move closer to the other. Chrollo reached around and wrapped his arm around Kurapika, settling his hand comfortably on the blonde’s hip. They walked like that for a while in silence.

“You’re not cold?” Kurapika eventually asked. Chrollo had mentioned earlier how chilly it was tonight and it felt even colder than it had been when Kurapika was on his way to the party.

“I handle the cold well, what about you?”

“I’ll be fine, we’ll warm up when we get to your house anyway.” Chrollo’s hand squeezed Kurapika’s hip as he side-eyed the blonde with a smirk. Kurapika returned it with a wicked one of his own.

Chrollo’s home really was close by, just a few streets away from Leorio’s. The blonde felt a flush of excitement go through him as Chrollo ushered him through the doorway, holding the door open with an exaggerated bow.

Once inside, Kurapika kicked off his heels.

“Make yourself at home,” Chrollo offered belatedly. He chuckled as Kurapika kicked the shoes off to the side of the entryway with a disgusted sneer. Kurapika then felt arms wrap around him from behind pulling until his back hit Chrollo’s chest. Not long after, he felt his hat being lifted off his head and slung haphazardly to the ground near his heels. Kurapika tilted his head back to look directly up at Chrollo who smirked down at him. Kurapika noticed again how the mustache shifted strangely.

“Oh, thank god it’s fake,” He finally exclaimed with slight relief. Chrollo frowned briefly before his eyes widened and he burst into a fit of laughter, the loudest he’d heard from him all night.

“Yes,” Chrollo breathed between chuckles. “It’s part of the costume.” He released Kurapika, who turned to face him, and reached up to pull the fake mustache off before rubbing away any residue from where it had been stuck on. “Glad, that you aren’t disappointed to see it go.”

“It was the only thing making me hesitate at this point, to be honest.”

“Hesitate,” Chrollo repeated with a playful gleam in his eyes. “On what?” Rather than answer verbally, Kurapika leaned up until his lips were on the other’s. The kiss was soft and sweet as Kurapika wrapped his arms around Chrollo’s shoulders. It ended when Chrollo’s arms wrapped back around him and lifted the smaller straight up off the ground. Kurapika let out a very unflattering yelp and wrapped his legs around Chrollo for more support. With a chuckle, warm and far more electrifying than it had any right to be pressed against the blonde’s ear, Chrollo carried him through his dark house and into what he could only assume was the man’s room

Chrollo paused for only a moment to hit a light switch as they entered. He sat down on the edge of the bed with Kurapika straddling his lap he could only assume was the man’s room of Kurapika’s waist until his fingers brushed the lacing of his corset. Kurapika bent his head back down, pressing their lips back together, deepening it with a swipe of his tongue. They stayed like that as Chrollo fought with the string of the corset.

Chrollo pulled away from the kiss with a grunt of frustration when the corset refused to loosen, making Kurapika chuckle. He laughed louder as Chrollo nipped his neck in retaliation, and received an even sharper one. He pulled his head away to look at Chrollo.

“Does it hurt?” Chrollo hummed playfully.

“A bit.” Kurapika chuckled and tilted his head to the side for Chrollo to continue. Chrollo grinned, eyes dark and hungry. It made Kurapika shiver.

“Feel free to return the favor, help yourself,” Chrollo encouraged. He nipped at Kurapika’s neck one more time before pulling away to flip them and scoot them farther up the mattress. Chrollo kissed along Kurapika’s neck and up his jaw.

“Don’t mind if I do then,” Kurapika murmured and let his own lips press against the other’s pulse point would be so he could feel it flutter against his lips. Kurapika bit down teasingly, earning a pleased groan from Chrollo. Kurapika smirked before repeating the action with more force.

Chrollo choked on a breath as pain shot from his neck to his spine. A burning sensation swept through him leaving tingles of numbing pleasure in its wake. He took in a slow breath before letting it go with a strangled groan. He opened his mouth to question Kurapika but found no words would come out. Suddenly the room spun and he realized he was on his back. Kurapika sat on top of him, straddling his hips again, his skirt hiked up to reveal more of his black-clothed legs Chrollo had been admiring all night.

Chrollo’s attention was on the blonde’s face, though, mesmerized by the other’s eyes, now turned a glowing scarlet. They were as red as Chrollo’s blood glistening off the two thin fangs protruding from Kurapika’s mouth that hadn’t been there a moment ago when they’d kissed.

“Sorry, got a little carried away, but in my defense, you did say I could help myself.” Kurapika leaned back down, lapping gently at the blood that oozed out of two pinprick holes on Chrollo’s neck before he pressed his fangs back in gently.

Chrollo gasped again the pain just as sharp as before, scalding pleasure replacing it in mere seconds. His brief bout of shock and fear was washed away as his body relaxed the more Kurapika drank. When Kurapika pulled away a second time, the electrifying feeling dissipated again but his apprehension didn’t return. Kurapika pressed an iron tinted kiss to Chrollo’s lips, fangs having been tucked away. “Really, sorry,” Kurapika apologized, and it seemed genuine to Chrollo’s ears. “I didn’t mean to scare you.” The blonde raised his sleeve to his face as he sat up and wiped Chrollo’s blood from his lips. “I’ll make it up to you,” Kurapika offered.

Chrollo stared up at the blonde on top of him, face more flushed that it had been all night, lips stained red, and eyes an ethereal scarlet. Kurapika reached behind himself and began to untie the ribbon of his corset that Chrollo had started on earlier. “I’ll hold you to that,” Chrollo smiled voice slightly ragged before he flipped them back over to hover over Kurapika. “You’ve racked up a debt.”


End file.
